Surprise swap
by a101j201
Summary: This is a swap story puck and Kurt swap bodies


Pick and Finn were playing games at Finns house and Kurt was in his room. Then they were playing to loud. So Kurt said " I wish you could be quiet" then they said " no". After Kurt was on his bed speaking to him self "I wish puck knew what is like to be me and deal with what I have to go threw". The a few hours later pick went home and they all went to bed. But that night something heard Kurt's wish and granted him it. So it went to pick house first and started to turn pick into Kurt first it started with his height he shrink by two inches then his muscles they started to deflate and become more slender like Kurt's then his body hair fell off after his skin it started to lighten up like Kurt's after his face it became more like Kurt's and more rounded until he looked exactly like Kurt the his hair the parts that were semi bald grew hair back and became as long as Kurt had his then his feet shrank and his penis shrank to after it decided to change the clothes in pucks closet and make them fit his new body after he went to Kurt's room and started to change him into puck first his muscles they stared to in flat and become as big as pucks then his skin became more darker to match pucks and then he grew taller to the same height as pucks then it decided to change his face next it started to square off and become more like pucks then his hair it shrunken back into his head and became more like pucks semi bald and a Mauhawk in the middle which is exactly like pucks then his feet grew and penis grew to and last he grew body hair the it decided to change the size of Kurt's clothes to to where they fit him then it he left and mourning came and both of them woke up Kurt felt like he got a little heavier and puck felt like he was lighter they went into the restroom to see themselves into the mirror and they were shocked to what they saw Kurt said " I am fucking puck for God's sake i did not wish this and I don't know who did this to me" the puck said " I can't believe I am I'm Kurt's body" then they went into there closet to mine as well get changed so they went into there closets and pick out clothes they would normally wear Kurt picked really skinny jeans a button up shirt that was floral and shoes that a little bit of height and he went down stairs to go to school puck decided to wear his football uniform shirt and basketball shorts and tennis shoes and styled his new hair into a maukawk which was hard cause he was not used to having his hair that long and left for school once they got to school they went to each other to talk and they were surprised to see each other in clothes they normally don't wear " what did you do Kurt why am I like this" "I don't know" " well you better fix this" " I think we might be like this for ever" " so we better tell everyone else" "wait what am I gonna tell Blaine I am his boyfriend" later after they told everyone Kurt went to Blaine and told him " hi Blaine I have something to say" " what puck" " I am not puck I am Kurt some how I became puck" I still love you can we still be a couple" " yes we can still be a couple but this is going to be weird seeing you in pucks body" I know it is for me to but one thing I don't like his hair style I want I get hair implants instead of waiting for my hair to grow" " that is a great idea so you can be you even in pucks body but I have a question does this mean I have to call you puck now" I think it does cause since I am in pucks body the police and my driver liscince will say puckerman" " oh ok" then puck was saying that he wants a haircut that was exactly like his one on his body so he went to his barber and ask him to cut his hair like his used to be and then when the guy finished puck thought it looked great later kurt went to a doctor to get hair implants the doctor said how long do you want them Kurt Kurt said as long to where I can it can cover my face and also I can put it into a bun and pony tail so the doctor put him under and began his implants and after Kurt saw his new hair and it looked great to him so later puck decided to get a penis enlargement and once he did he d got tattoos all over his body and also to get ear piercing later Kurt and Blaine were going to Kurt's house to have sex and Kurt said it was the best they ever had and they went on living like that for the rest of there lives


End file.
